


Better Than Revenge

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara's plan to humiliate Gilfoyle enjoyed by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Revenge

Dinesh had been avoiding Tara during her whole visit because he was still embarrassed about last time. 

But, on her last night, there was a knock on his bedroom door and when he opened it, Tara was standing there, wearing a bra and a strap-on. 

“Um…” Dinesh blinked. “Hi, Tara.”

“Hi, Dinesh,” she said. “Do you want to come watch me fuck Gilfoyle?” 

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “Um… no?” 

“Aaw, come on,” she said. “I really want to get back at him for last time. I’ve got him blindfolded, just come in and see what a little bitch he is, then I’ll reveal you were watching the whole time and he’ll be humiliated. It’ll be fun!”

Dinesh had to admit the idea of seeing Gilfoyle humiliated for a change was pretty enticing. “Okay,” he said.

She grinned and took his hand as she led him to Gilfoyle’s bedroom. 

Even though Tara had warned him, the actual image of a blindfolded Gilfoyle sticking his ass up in the air shocked Dinesh. He just barely managed not to audibly gasp. He walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down, staring at Gilfoyle’s ass the entire time. 

Tara walked over to Gilfoyle and affectionately rubbed his back. “Okay, babe, I’m back. Are you ready?” 

“I’m nervous,” Gilfoyle said, in a voice that was totally unfamiliar to Dinesh. 

“You’re nervous?” Tara repeated teasingly. “Are you scared to get a giant cock shoved into your virgin asshole?” 

Gilfoyle groaned and writhed happily. “Uh-huh,” he said. “Please be gentle with me.”

Dinesh had already been freaked out by Gilfoyle sounding nervous, but this cutesy pouty voice was another level of weird. 

“I guess I could finger you first instead of just shoving my cock in…”

“Yes! Please!” Gilfoyle said.

“You just have to admit you’re being a total pussy about this,” Tara said.  
“Yeah, I’m a huge pussy,” Gilfoyle said. 

Tara looked over at Dinesh and grinned. Dinesh smiled back, trying to act calm like this wasn’t too much for him. 

Tara grabbed lubricant off the dresser and put it on her fingers. She started very lightly teasing his asshole with her finger. “Does that feel okay, babe?” she asked.

Gilfoyle groaned and said, “That feels really good.” She pushed her finger in and out until Gilfoyle asked, “Can you add another finger?”

“Aww, you’re just a natural little bitch, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said excitedly. “I love being your bitch.” 

Dinesh’s jaw dropped at this exchange. 

Tara kept fingering Gilfoyle and he kept moaning happily. Dinesh registered that he was getting hard but tried to just ignore it.

“Are you ready for my dick?” Tara asked.

“I’m so ready,” Gilfoyle said. 

“Say please,” she said.

“Please fuck me,” Gilfoyle said. 

Tara lubed up the strap-on and started pushing into him. Dinesh had to cover his mouth to stop himself from moaning as he watched Gilfoyle get fucked. 

After Tara slowly pulled out, Gilfoyle curled up. “Mmm. That was amazing,” he said. “Holy shit.” 

“Yeah. You really love being the bitch, don’t you?” Tara asked him.

“Yes!” he said happily. 

“Hey, Gilfoyle?” Tara asked.

“Yeah?” Gilfoyle asked.

“I have a surprise for you,” Tara said. She pulled off the blindfold.

Gilfoyle was disoriented for a second as he looked around trying to figure out what Tara wanted him to see. When his eyes landed on Dinesh, his jaw dropped. He blushed deeply and looked away. 

“I-I can’t believe…” Gilfoyle stammered. 

“Come on. You embarrassed both of us last time. What did you expect me to do?” Tara asked.

“You’re evil,” Gilfoyle murmured as he nuzzled against her.

“I know, baby,” she said as she petted his hair. 

“Well, I’m going to go,” Dinesh said. He headed for the door but he couldn’t resist stopping to grin at Gilfoyle and said, “This was informative.” 

“Aaw, don’t go,” Tara said. 

“I think I’ve seen enough,” Dinesh said. He wanted to leave before either of them noticed how hard he was. 

“Seen, maybe,” Tara said. “But, you haven’t even touched anything.” 

Gilfoyle stopped nuzzling against her so he could look at her, wondering what that meant. 

“Baby,” she said, lightly thumbing his asshole as she spoke, “Can’t you admit you’d like Dinesh to play with you?” 

Instead of immediately saying “fuck no” like Dinesh had expected, Gilfoyle looked back at her with a vulnerable expression that really freaked Dinesh out.

“I am, um, not interested in that so…” Dinesh said, even though he couldn’t stop staring at Gilfoyle. 

There was no mistaking the look of crushing disappointment on Gilfoyle’s face. 

Dinesh hesitated, but then stepped closer to the bed and said, “Well, I mean… what does playing with him entail?” 

Gilfoyle looked up at Dinesh. His face was red and his mouth was hanging open a little. 

“Gilfoyle,” Tara said gently. “Do you know what you’d like Dinesh to do to you?” 

Gilfoyle looked over at Dinesh and said, “You really want to?” 

Dinesh swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re… you’re really fucking hot when you’re like this.”

Gilfoyle said something very quietly to Tara. Tara turned to Dinesh and asked, “Dinesh, would you like to get your dick sucked?” 

“Um, yeah, that sounds great,” he said. He stepped up to the edge of the bed.

Gilfoyle was looking at him silently and it was pretty difficult to read his expression. 

“He gets shy sometimes. I think he’s intimidated by the idea of being with you after all this time waiting,” Tara said as she unzipped Dinesh’s pants and pulled his underwear down. “Wow, you’re really hard. You weren’t kidding about thinking Gilfoyle is sexy like this,” she said with a laugh.

Dinesh tried to shrug and look cool and indifferent. 

After a while of nothing happening, Tara laughed and said, “Gilfoyle, I think he’s ready for you.” 

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Dinesh said. Part of him was genuinely trying to be reassuring, but it was also pretty obvious he was gloating about the fact that not only was Gilfoyle about to suck his dick, but he actually seemed intimidated by the prospect of sucking Dinesh’s dick. 

Gilfoyle started lightly sucking on the tip. After a while of getting used to it, he took more in his mouth.

Dinesh groaned. “Holy fucking shit, that feels so good,” he said.

Gilfoyle happily bobbed his head and sucked hard.

“Oh my God,” Dinesh said, putting a hand on the back of Gilfoyle’s head. “Fuck.” 

It took a couple tries readjusting to find a good angle, but Gilfoyle finally got the whole thing in his mouth. 

Dinesh groaned loudly. “Fuck, that’s incredible,” he said. 

Gilfoyle ran his tongue over it as he sucked on it. 

Dinesh moaned and pulled on Gilfoyle’s hair.

Gilfoyle sucked as hard as he could, bobbing his head hard. 

Dinesh moaned and pulled out, coming all over Gilfoyle’s chest. 

They both stared at each other as they caught their breath and tried to process what had just happened. 

Dinesh wanted to say something nice but that just felt too weird, so instead he said, “You’re a real natural at that. I would’ve sworn you’d done it before.”

“Oh yeah? Well, it’s really fucking obvious you’ve never had that done to you before,” Gilfoyle replied, smirking at him.


End file.
